The eyes of humans include a lens and a retina. When an observer views distant objects, each object is sufficiently small such that the object is perceived as a "point". In order for the eye to "see" either object, the curvature of the eye lens must be changed by the ciliary muscles so that an image of the object is focused on the retina. The signals from the retina tell the brain not only the distance between the objects, but also their position. However, the functioning of the brain is only as accurate as the signals it receives from the eyes. There are many conditions in which the eyes send inaccurate information as a result, in many cases, poor function of the eye muscles.
It is desirable to provide a means of correcting function by improving the muscle tone and function of the eye. It is also desirable that such a means is non-invasive.